Artes no Banheiro
by Massae san-Akatsuki
Summary: Depois de um longo treinamento ¬¬'...os Dourados foram tomar um relxante banho...mas sera um bom e relaxante banho?O.O
1. O comeco da humilhacao

OI gente 

Essa e a fic, q tava na Turma Maluquinha e entaum passaram pra cá, porq eu tive a idéia dessa fic, entaum e minha, e tbm fiz grandes ajustes.

Espero q gostem!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiolia-Vc ta mto lerdo Aldebaran, corra mais.

Aldebaran-Mais eu estou mto cansado...

Aiolia-Como?Vc só correu 1 km?

Aldebaran-Mas isso já e mto

Aiolia-Seu gordo!

Aldebaran-Oq?

O cavaleiro de Touro sai correndo atras do cavaleiro de Leão

Kamus estava sentado na cadeira tomando um chazinho

Milo-Por q vc ta tomando cha?

Kamus-Porq eu to com sede ignorante,tenho q te dar satisfações pra tudo!

Milo-Vc naum me ama!

Kamus-Claro q te amo Milo '

Shion-Hoje vcs treinaram mto bem podem descansar e ...

Mu-Pode continuar com as instruções mestre...

Shion-Acho melhor naum ,e q vcs todos estão mto grandinhos para q eu mande vcs fazerem

Afrodite-Naum estou mais sentindo o cheiro de perfume das minha rosas !

Mascara da Morte-Chega de falar de rosas q to ficando com vontade ate de vomitar , e acho q vou vomitar agora...-Mdm vomita em Afrodite...

Dite-Ai !Q nojo !

Shion-Agora entenderam o q deve fazer em?

Todos-Sim senhor!

Dohko-Por q vc naum vem junto,faco uma massagem de tirar fôlego(sorriso safado)

Shion-Naum obrigado!

Dohko-Por favor!ToT

Mu-Se ele naum quer naum force seu safado,vem Saga vc vem me ajudar a arrastar o abusador de mestres...-

Mu e Saga arrastam Dohko para o vestiário,Dohko esperneia...

Dohko-Shion!

Shion-Vai logo!

oOo

No vestiario…

Shura-Por q temos q ficar de tanguinha?

Shaka-Por q e indcente ficar andando peladao , ain da por cima quando tem um monte de homem na frente te olhando,e vai q vem alguém,e e vc será humilhado...u.u

Aldebaran-Vamos fazer uma votação se ficamos de tanguinha ou peladoes

Aiolos,Shura,MDM,Aiolia,Kanon e Aldebaran-Eu quero ficar peladao!

Milo-Eu tbm,e vc Kamus?

Kamus-Naumobrigado prefiro ficar de tanguinah msm

Milo-Ah!Entaum eu tbm fico!

Mu,Shaka,Saga,Dite,Kamus e Milo-Preferimos tanguinha!

Aldebaran-Ih deu empate o Dohko vai desempatar,diz ai Dohko

Dohko-...An?A prefiro ficar de tanguinha

Os q escolheram tanguinha-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

oOo

No banheiro...

Milo-Kamus vem entra!

Kamus-Estou indo,mas naum me ppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxaaaaaaa!ò.ó

Os santinhos tentaram entrar lentamente,mas...

Mdm-Mas q lerdeza vou fazer isso daí ser mais rápido!

Mdm empurra Shaka na banheira...

Shaka-Mas o q?Ahhhhhhh!

Aldebaran-Jeronimo!

Mdm-Agora a ovelhinha...

Mu-O q ?Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Shaka-Ai precisou cair em cima de mim?

Mu-A culpa naum e minha se esse míopes nem prestam direito aonde jogam as coisas!

Kanon-Ae!Mano agora es tua vez!

Saga-Eu naum !

E foi um empurra empurra,ate q os dois caíram na água...

Splhoshh!

Shaka-Vcs dois são dois mongos

Saga e Kanon-E vc e mto fresco parece mulher!

Shaka-Como e ?

Saga-Toma isso,aguaaaaaaaaa!

Shaka-Toma vc aguaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kanon-O loiro fresco,aguaaaaaaaaaaa

Shaka-Ei assim naum vale 2 contra 1 ,Mu vc vem me ajudar

Mu-Por q eu?

Shaka-Porq vc ta na água!

Mu-Mas o Milo e o Kamus tbm..u.u

Shaka-So q eles estao pouco se importando com isso!

Saga e Kanon-Agua nos dois!

Shaka e Mu-AIIIIIIIII!Vcs vão ver aguaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mdm-Legal guerra,vamos empurrar todo mundo pra ficar legal!

Aldebaran-Trouxe o pessoal!

Aiolia,Aiolos,Shura e Dite-Ei!

Aldebaran-Empurrndo todo mundo, ate vc Mdm

Mdm-E vc vai junto!

Deba e cia-AHHHHHHHHHH!

Shaka,Mu,Saga e Kanon-Querem entrar na guerra e?Agggguaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Deba e cia-Queremos! aguagggggggggguaaaaaaaaaa

SSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLHHHHHHHHAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kamus-Cheggaaa!A gente devia estar tomando banho naum guerreando se naum o Shion vai colocar guarda costas pra nos vigiar!ò.ó

Milo-E naum vai dar pra aprontar...ó.ò

Mdm-Ta bom a gente para

Kamus-Entaum vamos tomar banho em paz...

Shura-Ih,pinguim convencido!

Kamus-Vou fingir q naum escutei!

Mu-Quer saber vou tomar banho no box de Áries!

Shaka-E eu no do de Virgem

Dite-Eu tbm

Shaka-Só porq a gente vai ne?

Saga-Eu tbm vou

Kanon-Eu tbm!

Saga-Naum senhor,o box só tem espaço pra um

Kanon-Saga...T-T

Aiolia-Oba!Entaum o banheiro e soh nosso podemos fazer o q quiser

Aiolos-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mdm-A Festa vai começar!

Os bagunceiros começaram a fazer a festa no banheiro..

Mdm abriu todas as torneiras

Aldebaran apertou todas as descargas

Aiolia jogou papel higiênico pra todo o qualquer canto

Aiolos bagunçou o banheiro

Shura derrubou tudo q viu na frente,e então encontraram...

Shura-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!U-...uma barata!

Aiolos-Barata?Batata!

Todos-Batata?

Aiolos-hehehehe

Aiolia-Q erro de português mano e barata naum batata

Kamus-Barata?Vou prender a respiracao de baixo da água para ela naum me achar...

Milo-Kamus,onde vc foi?Ai!Barata!

A trupe q tava nos boxs ouviram a palavra e saíram feito doidos e fizeram um transito no banheiro só faltou as buzinas XD

Todos-Aiiiiii!Barata!

Barata-Q idiotas,com medo de um bichinho e bem menor e olha o tamanho deles!Acho q para eles lhe falatam cérebro,vou continuar a apavorar eles,hehehehe

Todos-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

O grito foi tao alto q o Santuario interio pode ouvir,deixando todos apavorados...

Shion foi ver o q acontecia e foi seguido de Seiya(mula XD),Shiryu(ShiriBunda XD),Hyoga(pato XD),Shun(Chun!Saude XD),Ikki(soluco) e Isaak.

oOo

No vestiario...

Shion-Olha vcs fiquem aqui,porq eu ja estou acostumado com situacoes assim,quero q fiquem aq para naum causar nenhum tipo de constrangimento...

Pirralhos de Bronze e Isaak-Sim!

Seiya-Se vc tiver problemas grita q a gente vai vir te ajudar!

Shion-Eu gritarei '

oOo

No banheiro...

Shion entra e comeca a tocar uma musiquinha de missao impossivel...os Cavaleiros de Ouro,fizeram u m enorme transito,no banheiro...so faltaram as buzinas XD

Quando comeca a andar e atropelado pelo Aiolia

Vrruuuuuuum!

Shion-Ai!Tenha mais cuidado Aiolia..

Aiolia-Ai barata!

Depois e atropelado pelo Aldebaran,Shion quase sai todo istrupiado

Vrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm!

Aldebaran-Olha a barata q medo!

Shion-AIIIIIII!

E assim foi Shion tentando a atravessar a Rua do Banheiro,so para trocar pequenas palavras com o Mu

Foi passando e foi ficando cada vez mais istrupiado,ate q finalmente chegou ao seu destino...

Shion-(arrastando. E depois levanta)-Mu meu querido discipulo,o q esta havendo?

Mu-Tem uma barata no banheiro...

Shion-Disso eu sei,mas naum acredito q vc...naum T-T

Mu-Mas mestre,an?Ah?A barata ta no meu pe!

Shion-Por q eu mereci essa vida!.T-T

oOo

Na porta do banheiro...

Isaak-Hyoga naum fique ai parado nos ajude a tentar a abrir a porta!ò.ó

Ikki-O recado tbm serve pra vc ototo

Shun-Espera Nissan

Hyoga- espera Issak

Isaak-E vcs dois seu folgados,venham ajudar a gente!ò.ó

Seiya e Shiryu-Quem a gente?o.o

Ikki-Naum eu!ò.ó

Seiya-Vai la Shiryu eu vou fussar com Hyoga e Shun u.u

Shun-Olha o q eu achei!o.o

Hyoga-Legal vc achou a cueca dos Cavaleiros de Ouro!E limpinhas ainda!

Seiya-Essa deve ser do Aiolos

Shun-Como vc sabe?

Seiya-Eh verde limao o.o

Hyoga-Sei,essa e do Kamus u.u

Seiya-Como vc sabe?o.o

Shun-Eh como vc sabe?o.o

Hyoga-POrq e a cor do cabelo dele u.u

Shun-Essa deve ser do Mu

Seiya-POrq vc acha issu?o.o

Hyoga-...

Shun-Ela e lilas

Seiya-HUHEUHEHEUHEHEUHEUHE XD

Hyoga-Melhora essa risada,da parecendo relicho de burro ù.ú

Seiya-Vc ta xingando o pegasu!ò.ó

Shun-Chega!Essa cueca deve ser do Afrodite,ela e toda cor de rosa o.o

Hyoga-Essa e do Milo e vermelho escarlate u.u

Seiya-Essa e do Saga,todinha azul marinho

Hyoga- a do Kanon tbm eh !

Shun-Essa do Aiolia toda beginha!

Hyoga-Essa do Shaka,e toda amarelinha!

Seiya-Essa do Shura,toda preta

Shun-Credo a do Aldebaran e cor de coco!ó.ò

Seiya-E a do Dohko e toda branca u.u

Ikki-Vcs vao ou naum vou ajudar?ù.ú

Hyoga-Vamos,mas ...ó.ò

Shun-Naum temos a minima ideia u.u

Seiya-Vamos fazer a moda antiga!

Shun-E qual e?o.o

Seiya-Arrombar a porta!

Hyoga-Gostei!

Isaak-Ouvi o grito do Shion,vamos arrombar!

Eles arrombam a porta...

Pirralhos de bronze e Isaak-Arrombar!

Eles arrombam a porta do banheiro onde havia 1 milhao de trancas por dentro...

oOo

Shion-Pronto matei a barata!u.u

Dohko-Meu heroi!8D

Mu-Ei tira a mao do meu mestre!ò.ó

Aiolia-Q bom q vc matou a barata

Aiolos-EEEE,mas olha o preju! ó.ò

Kamus-Q bom q mataram a barata,ja estava ficando sem respiracao de tanto q fiquei na agua prendendo a respiracao

Kamus levanta da banheira e Milo o segue...

Shura-EEEEEE,gente naum e por nada naum mas acho q vamos continuar a gritar e criar mais confusao ainda...ó.ò

Mdm-Porq?u.u

Aldebaran-Olha la !

Seiya-E ae Shion qual eo problema?

Gold Saint-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!ó.ò

Hyoga e Isaak-O.O O.O

Kamus-Ah naum Hyoga,Isaak...(cara vermelhona)

O grito foi alto e Atena foi ver o q estava acontecendo e os Pirralhos de bronze e Shion a deteram bem na porta do banheiro...

Saori-Sai da frente!ò.ó

Seiya-Vc naum pode passarù.ú

Saori-Por q?

Shion-Porq e meio indecente para vc ...u.u

Saori-Q e isso ja vi coisa bem pior na vida!u.u

Shion-...

Saori-Agora sai

e eletrocuta Shion,q sai realmente todo istrupiado...

Saori-Aiiiiiiiiiiiii!Q lindo os gostosos dos Cavaleiros de ouro,esta quase pelados e sao tao lindos!8D

Gold Saint-Ai!Agradecemos os elogios mais!AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dite-E depois falam de mim ne?U.U

Gold Saint-BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!ToT

oOo

Depois daquela humilhacao toda...

Mu-Nunca mais olho para a cara da Saori

Shaka-E eu dos pirralho

Todos-Ficaremos de longe deles!ToT

Shun-Nossa sua cuecas sao tao lindas!A do Mu lilas,a do Saga,azul marinho,a do Shaka amarelinha,a do Milo vermelho Escarlate,a do Kamus verda agua azulado e...

Ikki-E bom naum falar mais nada ototo

E tapa boca de Shun...

Gold Saint-Ôq?Vcs nos humilharam!De novo!T-T

Kamus-Hyoga e Isaak estou de mal com vcs!Alem de terem mexido em coisa q naum devia me viram em uma pessima hora...

Hyoga e Isaak-Foi um mal entendido T-T

Milo-Nhem!nhem!nhem!

Kamus-E vc tbm

Milo-T-T buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa

Milo sai correndo ate a Casa de Escorpiao,seguido de Isaak e Hyoga...

oOo

Casa de escorpiao...

Milo-Buuuuuaaaaaaa T-T

Hyoga-Buuuuaaaa T-T

Isaaak-Buuuaaaaa T-T

Choraram tnto q inundaram casa de Escorpiao...inundaram tanto q ...agora quem passava na Casa de Escorpiao,morria afogado...

Gold Saints-Vamos voltar para as nossas Casas...T-T

Para os q moravam a abaixo da Casa de Escorpiao naum tiveram nenhum problema mais,quem morava a cima teve problemas...

Shura-E agora como vamos passar a Casa de Escorpiao esta toda inundada o.o

Aiolos-Ainda bem q naum foi minha casa por q se naum...u.u

Dite-E bom fazer algo Kamus naum quero passar por um monte de agua salgada faz mal pra pele ó.ò

Kamus-Naum acredito Milo! ò.ó

Milo-Eu ouvi esta furioso!T-T

Hyoga-Vamos continuar a chorar

Isaak-T-T

Milo-Ah!Meu escorpioes morreram tudo!Buaaaaaa!

Hyoga-Ah naum !Buuua!

Isaak-Vamos morrer Buuuaaa!

Fora da Casa de Escorpiao...

Kamus-Aqueles bakazinhos,vou dar uma tremenda bronca!ù.ú

Shura-Naum e hora de se estressar..,Ja sei quem vou chamar Shiryu!

Shiryu-Naum temas Shura pode me dizer qual e o problema?

Kamus-Tire a agua salgada da Casa de Escorpiao u.u

Shiryu-Volte agua salgada para o mar onde e o seu lugar!

Dite-Bela rima!

Shiryu-Arigato!Prontim ja tirei!

Kamus-Arigato Shiryu! u.u

Shiryu-De nada...

Milo-Buuuaaa!Meu escorpioes morreram!T-T

Hyoga-Olha o q eu achei Milo!Um escorpiao sobreviveu...

Milo-Ai naum acredito,e uma escorpiona,e ela pode dar filhotes q bom!

Isaak-Q bom q saimos de toda aquela agua la tava parecendo o templo de Poseidon

Hyoga-Concordo meu bom amigo!

Kamus-Bem ...eu ia dar bronca em vcs mais se eu der vcs vao criar outra confusao aq no Santuario e depois so eu fico levando a culpa!

Hyoga,Isaak e Milo-Aiii!Kamus te amamos!

E assim o trio de bakazinhos nao levou a bronca do Kamus e ficaram bem felizes...bem nem todos...

Gold Saints-Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Fomos humilhados!T-T

oOo

Jornal do Santuario

A escorpiona de Milo,naum deu cria com um Escorpiao e sim com um ...aranho!

E isso msm um Aranho

Quem quiser ver esse incrivel e esquisito casal va a casa de escorpiao,e veja

E alem disso tiveram filhotes!Os escorpiaracnis!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero q tenham gostado desse cap.

Arigato Gozai mas!

Muzinha


	2. No dia seguinte

**Pamonhas do Zodiaco**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deba-HUAHHAHUAHA!Agora eu q to mais rapido e o Aiolia ficou mais lento!

Aiolia-Eu naum to com animo hj...

Shion-Q bom terminaram o treinamento apesar de terem ficado um pouco mais lento mais tudo bem,podem ir...

Todos-NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Shion-O.O Porq?

Mu-Mestre vc deixou os Pirralhos de Bronze nos ver bem...vc sabe...

Shaka-E ainda fizemos o maior vexame no santuario com os nossos berros

Dite-E ainda dizem q eu sou escandaloso...ù.ú

Dohko-Mas eu pouco me importei,adorei mostrar meu corpo saradao pra ti!

Mu-ò.ó

Shion-(gota)

MDM-Naum vou tomar banho ...mas se forcar vou fazer macumba pesada pra todo mundo ter caganeira das braba,ficar com a bunda q nem roda de trator ou de ujma rolha bem grande e ter Diarreia pesada ate vomitar sangue!

Milo-Ai q eu naum vou msm!

Deba-Mto menos eu,naum quero ficar com a bunda no formato de um trator...

Shura-¬¬ Sua bunda ja e no formato de uma roda de trator...

Deba-Q disse _español de la mierda_?

Shura-_Español de la mierda_ e tua fuça!

Deba-Repete se for homem!

Shura-E a tua fuça!

Comeca a sair faiscas entre eles...

Shion-Se naum tomarem,como vcs vao proteger as casas com o seu odor?

Kanon-Ate q naum e uma ma ideia!

Saga-Uma nova tecnica de luta:o CC!

Aiolia-Entaum vamos inventar os novos ataques...Relampago do CC!

Aiolos-Mto boa irmao agora e minha...

Shion-Nada disso eu tomo banho com vcs e prometo trancar mto bem esta porta...

Todos-EEEEEEEEEEE,entaum a gente toma

Saga-La se vai o Explosao de CC...

Kanon-La se vai o Outro CC

Aiolia-E la se vai o Relampago de CC...

Shaka-HAHAHAHAHAHA!Q ataques mais nojentos!Se eu naum fosse inteligente eu teria inventado o meu!

MDM-Eu sei como seria,seria Tesouro do CC

Shaka-Olha quem fala o seu sera Ondas de CC

Shion-Se continuarem a falar de CC vou chamar os CDB para tomar banho com a gente!

Todos-Naum tudo menos isso

Shion-Otimo agora tomem banho...

Dohko-E vc naum vai?

Shion-Bem...er...sim!

Dohko-Otimo vamos ficar peladoes!

Mu-Naum vamos naum vai q os CDB arranjam uma desculpa e...

Milo-E ve a gente sem roupa,e vao tirar fotos...

Shura-E mandar pela internet...

Safadoes-Entaum vai tanguinha de novo!

Bonzinhos-Q bom q optaram por essa opcao...

Entrando no banheiro...

Shaka-E mto bom,o silencio,mto bom para acabar com o stress

Kamus-A paz e o silencio...

Mu-Pela primeira vez isso acontece...

Kanon-Q chato e o silencio vamo baguncar!

Mdm-Falo minha lingua!

Shura-Eu comeco,EXCALIBUR!EXCALIBUR!

E foi excalibur pra todo o qualquer canto,e...

Crassshhh!

Shura-IIhh!Quebrei um pilar e sujei o banheiro

Poffff!

Shura-IIIITTTEEEEEEEX.X

Dohko-Volta a fazer isso e vc apanha!

Mdm-Aproveitando q ele ta desmaiado vamo jogar na banheira,e todo mundo!

Deba-Gostei!

Mdm e Deba pegam o Shura e fazem

_Balança caixao_

_Balanca vc_

_Da um tapa na bunda_

Mdm-Perai

Deba-Tapa na bunda?

Mdm-Eu naum vou fazer isso

Mdm-Nem eu

Dite-Eu faco vou passar a mao na bunda de todo mundo quem vcs jogarem...

Todos-Ahhh!Naum!

Todos pulam na agua

Tccchiibumm!

Todos(menos Dite)-Entramos!

Dite-Ahhh!

Dite comeca a entrar na agua e todos comecam a tomar banho tranquilamente so q...

Aiolos-Buuuuaa!

Kamus-Por q vc ta chorando inutil?

Aiolos-Naum quero me lembrar da ultima vez q ocorreu q os Pirralhos de bronze nos viram quase pelados,buuuaaa!

Kanon-Concordo!E vc mano?

Saga-Plenamente buuuuuuuaaaaaaaa

Dohko-Shion...

Shion-Sim?

Dohko-Vou te fazer uma massagem bem assim...

Mu-Naum vai naum

Dohko-Ah mais tem gente q quer ne Shion,e Mu vai pastar vai...

Mu-Como?ò.ó-pega o sabonete taca nele...

Dohko-Como ousa me acertar seu encardido!ò.ó

Mu-Encardido e vc!Tem 261 anos!ò.ó

Shion-n.n'

Dohko-Seu muleque encardido,vc nem devia ter saido das fraudas!ù.ú

Mu-E vc da fralda para velhos!ù.ú

Deba-Aew gente facam suas apostas de q quem vai ganhar esse concurso de discussao,Mu ou Dohko?

MDM-Eu aposto no Mu

Olia-Eu na Uva Passa

Dohko-An?ò.ó

Mdm-Quer dizer Dohko...

Shura-Eu no Mu

Olos-Eu no Dohko

Shaka-Eu NAUM SOU DESSE TIPO DE apostar

Saga-Eu no Mu

Kanon-Eu a Uva...quer dizer Dohko...

Shion-Chega vamos tomar banho em paz...e ninguem ganhou a aposta pronto!

Kamus-Isso,se agente continuar a berrar os Cavaleiros de bronze virao e o q sera de nos?

Todos-...

Milo-Adorei seu discuro Kaminhos agora deixa eu te relaxar...fazendo uma massagem,bem gostosa...

Kamus-Naum obrigado...

Milo-Por favor...

Kamus-Tu do bem mas naum me arranha com a Agulha Escarlate!

Milo-Tudo bem...

Kamus-Aiiaeee,vc ta beliscando minhas costas eu falei q era fazer sem a Agulha Escarlate

Milo-Ah!T-T tA BOM EU FACO DIREITO

E voltou o ar voltou a ficar tranquilo ,so q se naum fosse issoo..

Shaka-Aiiiaaaaeee!Alguem beliscou minha bunda!Quem foi o infeliz?

Todos-...

Shaka-Ta bom q naum confessar vou tirar os sentidos e quem naum responder morre

Mu-Credo tanto vexame so por causa disso!

Shaka-Foi vc?

Mu-Eu naum ,nao sou esses tipo de pessoas e alem do mais eu...aiiii!

Kamus-Ah naum de novo naum...

Mu-Quem foi o inutil que pos a mao na minha bunda?

Dite-AAAiii(gritinho esterico)tem um beliscador de bundas na banheira saiam enquanto podem!

Todos-¬¬'

Dite-Estou prevenindo vcs por q me tratam assim?T-T

Todos-Sim...u.u

Dite-Buuuaaa!

Aiolia-Gente!Naum sou de reparar nisso mais...

Aiolos-O q foi Olia?

Aiolia-A agua ta ficando com uma cor de terra...

Kanon-Aew!Quem foi o cagao q sujou a banheira?

Todos-...

Kanon-Quem naum se confessar todos(menos a gente)vaoc limpar a banheira com a lingua...

Saga-Q nojo mano diminui...

Kanon-Eu naum...

Shura-So ha uma pessoa q pode cagar desse jeito...

Aiolos-Quem minha notinha de mil euros?

Todos-Notinha de mil euros?HUAHUAHUHAUHAHUAHUAHUHA

Shura(vermelho)-Naum me chame assim!A unica pessoa q podia cagar assim e o Deba!

Dea-Eu naum se eu tivesse eu teria avisado q tava com dor de barriga!

Shaka-E adivinha quem foi o culpado...

Mdm-Eu nem comecei a fazer a macumba ja comecam a criticar,mas q raio de gente vcs sao em?

Seiya-A ideia do buraco funcionou Shiryu!

Shiryu-Eu disse eu sou d!

Hyoga-Metre...(pegao celular)o Issake!Nosso mestre vai ser abusado venha ca!

Isaak sai correndo feito um torpedo e arromba a porta de 1 bilhao de trancas...

Hyoga e Isaak-Sai dae cretino do nosso querido mestre!

Milo-Quem e cretino aqui?Eu emprestei minha casa para vcs chorarem e e assim q me agradecem?

Kamus-D novo naum - se levanta da banheira e...-buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa!Eu quero morrer!

Mu-Ahhh!Foram eles minha honra de cavaleiro de ouro estragada por esses infelizes!Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Shaka-Esses indecentes adoram ver nossa vida pessoal por q mercecemos eles?Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!Buda me leva pro Ceu,la tem gente decente e aqui e o Inferno ao inves da Terra,buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa

Shura-Por q o Shiryu pegou a Excalibur de mim?Buuuuuaaa!

Aiolos-Por q eu empresto minha armadura pro Seiya?Buuuaaa!

Saga-Buuuuuaaa!So o Pompom me entende!

Kanon-Buaaaa!So o Porcalhao me entende!

Foi um choro danado no banheiro...

Buaaaaaaaaa!

Shion-Naum acredito q esses Cavaleiros de Ouro estao chorando por causa disso , sao pamonhas,Pamonhas do Zodiaco,e acho q tbm vou virar buuuaaaaaaa!

Dohko-Para de chorar,se naum eu choro tbm...buaaa!

Mu-Puxa-saco!

Seiya-O q foi q vc fez Shiryu?

Shiryu-Mas vc q teve a a ideia de cavar um buraco usando a Excalibur ate o banheiro!

Seiya-Ih e msm!n.n'

Hyoga-E todo mundo tava de acordo com essa ideia...

Shun-Nissan!Por q eu concordei buaaaaa!

Shion-Ah naum mais um no time!Buaaaaaa

Shun-Depois me chamao de Maria Mijona e chorao!

Shion-A culpa naum e minha se Atena escolhe cada Cavaleiro mais esquisito q o outro!Buaaaaaaaaa!

Mu-Eu naum so esquisito e nem estranho buaaaaaaa

Saga-Eu naum como minhoca!Eu naum sou esquisito quem e o Kamus!

Kamus-Eu naum so porq como Escargot naum quer dizer nada!Buauauauaaaa

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa(alto claro e em bom som...)

Shina-Q horror NUNCA PENSEI Q O SHUN BERRASSE TANTO!

Marin-Naum e o Shun...sao...

June-Sao os Cavaleiros ate o mestre!

Shina-Ai vamo logo eu quero ver essa nova onde de Berreiro dos Cavaleiros ate os de Ouro!

Marin-E vem do...banheiro!Vou ver o Olia sem roupa!Vou levar minha camera!

June-Raiaku !

Saori-Epa eu tbm vou!

Chegando la...

Shina-Uau!Entao eles alem de starem quase pelados estao chorando feito um bando de bebes!

June-Acho q vou terminar com o Shun,ja q ele me trai com o Hyoga!

Shun-Eu nunca gostei de vc June!

June-Nem eu!

Hyoga-Obaa!Shun!Buaaaaaaa!

Shina-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eu -Vai Tiaki sua lerda tira as fotos pro Jornal!

Tiaki-Ai to indo!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO o.o

Eu-Anda logo naum enrola!

Tiaki-Claro!

clic!clic!clic!

Saga-Ah!Naum fomos descobertos!bUAAAA!

Mu-Q vergonha!BBBUUUUUUUAAA!

Shaka-Buda eu quero morrer tudo menos isso!Buaa

Buda-Eu naum vou te matar naum fica ai!Passando vergonha!

Shaka-Buda naum rezo mais pra vc!

Buda-Problema pelo menos eu naum vou passar vergonha!u.u

Shaka-Buaa!Eu te odeio!

Leticia-Calma ne!Pela primeira vez vc aparece no jornal devia ta feliz!

Shaka-Pra vc !Naum e vc q ta passando essa vergonha e desgraca

Tiaki-_Se eles damcam eu naum danco_

_Se eles danco eu naum danco_

Le-_Acabou a sua graca!_

Eu-_La veio essa desgraca..._

Ti-_Se eles rebolam..._

Eu-_Eu naum rebolo_

Du-Chega de cantoria vamos fazer a materia...

Ti-Chata!

Dudy da um croc na Ti...

Ti-Ai sua Fidomber e pxxxx...

Eu-Fala pra mim q palavra e feio e olha quem fala!

Ti-Naum resisti!

Shion-Saiam suas intrometidas alias saiam!

Eu-Eta povinho grosso!

Ti-Vamos perguntar mais tarde...

Le-Tchau povo!

Du-Tchau amiga!

Dite-Snif!Tchau!Miga!

Mais tarde...

Eu-Mto bem vou entrevistar hj o dono da 1 Casa Zodiacal..Mu de Aries,como vc se sente em ter participado daquele vexame tudo?

Mu-Naum quero saber!So sei q passei vergonha d!

Eu-Ta bem , Vai continuar consertar as armaduras de graca as pessoas q te viram bem vc sabe...

Mu-Depende se for o Cavaleiros de Bronze e as Amazonas eu naum conseto de graca ...

Eu-Nem com pagamento?

Mu-Nem com isso!

Eu-Tudo bem!n.n''Obrigado Mu

Eu-Vamos para a casa do Deba...

Du-Aldebaran como vc se sente apos...esse vexame?

Deba-Ah naum me senti tao mal eu naum to ranking dos Cavaleiros mais bonitos,entao nao foi tao impressionante mas pra Barbie,pro Lavandinha...

Pof!

Mu-Eu naum sou Lavandinha eu tenho um nome ta!

Deba-Ai!Ai!E ruim ter um vizinho , principalmente quando ele ta de humor pra baixo,bem continuando pro Pinguim,pro Escorpiao...

Du-Obrigado...

Eu-Sua entrevista Tiaki sera na Casa de Gemeos

Ti-Certo,chegamos...Saga como vc idem,idem idem...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jornal do Santuario**

**_Os Cavaleiros de Ouro,sao flagrados em poses de grande desvantagem!_**

**_No banheiro onde os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam no banho,estes comecaram a fazer um tremendo berreiro!Pelo o motivo q acho devem ser os CDB,q os viram da ultima vez no banheiro,uma materia q naum publicamos na edicao passada..._**

**_De acordo com o resumo das pesquisas..._**

**_Os Cavaleiros de Ouro quando choram todos juntos criam um berreiro pior q o do Shun,q em outras palavras e uma grande desvantagem para eles principalmente essas foto constrangedora deles de tanguinha ajoelhados no chao chorando feio criancas q queriam mamar ou q cagaram nas calcas e ninguem veio limpar._**

**_E agora podemos conhece-los nessa materia como "Pamonhas do Zodiaco"!_**

**_Isso msm Pamonhas do Zodiaco ou Pamonhoes do Zodiaco!_**

**_(Comentario pessoal:Essas fotos sinceramene sao mto contrangedoras principalmente para os Cavaleiros de Ouro mais bonitos do Santuario...se quiserem ver essas fotos venham para atras do Templo de Atena,numa casinha de pedra!)_**

**_Feito por:Arteiros O.O_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu-Eu naum acredito q a Massae-Chan teve coragem de escrever isso!

Dohko-Eu vou matar essa pirralha!

Deba-Eu mato a Tiaki-Chan!

MDM-Eu vou matar a Yukie-Chan(yukie e o nome da Du,em japo)

Aiolia-Eu mato a Lumi-Chan(nome da Le em japones)

Aiolos-Vamos la elas ainda vao pagar uma nota preta pra mim pois colocaram uma foto minha!

Kanon-Vm'bora!Tao esperando o q?

Todos-Vamos la!

Kamus,Milo,Mu,Shaka,Saga,Milo e Dite-Coitadas!(gotas na cabecas)-.-''

Quando chegaram tava todo mundo do Santuario la

Shura-Mas q meninas do Inferno mandaram esse jornal pra todo mundo!ò.ó

Kamus-A culpa naum e delas ,a Massae-Chan ta aprendendo a fazer jornal na escola a te de tv ta aprendendo ela precisa praticar...u.ú

Aiolia-Mas nao na gente ,por q naum na Vaca da Saori?ó.ò

Saori-Eu ouvi isso!

Du-Essa e a foto e a do Masquinho agachado no chao chorando...

MDM-Ah vc!

Du-Ah naum gente!

Tiaki-Ah!Naum o q bobona ?Epa...

Le-Bé(meu apelido) vamos fugir

Eu-Onde?Pra onde?

Le-Pra algum lugar anda logo!

Arteiros o.o(apelido do grupo de Massae-Chan,Tiaki-Chan,Yukie-Chan e Lumi-Chan)-Ah!

Dohko,Aiolia,Aiolos,Shura,Deba,Mdm,Dite e Dohko(os furiosos)-Voltem desgracadas!

Mu,Shaka,Saga,Kanon,Kamus e Milo(calmos)- -.-''

Arteiros o.o-Ai!Socorrrrroooo!

Os furiosos-Voltem aqui!

Mu ,Shaka e Kamus-Naum se precipitem , melhor a gente conversar para resolver tudo!

Milo-Pára!Elas sao meninas,melhor naum bater nelas se naum Atena nos culpara...

Mdm-Q se foda Atena!

Shura-Minha honra de cavaleiro foi sujada,e elas merecem pagar!

Aiolos-Isso msm!

Dohko-Esse bando de molecas merecem apanhar!

Arteiros o.o-Socorrrrooo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E assim termina a historia,de perseguicao ...

Espero q tenham gostado n.n''

Dohko-E ainda ta feliz por naum ter apanhado ne?

Eu-To u.u''

Dohko-Vai ver sua pxxxx...

Eu-Olha como me chama seu Fxxxx!ò.ó

Mu-Chega de brigas,e naum vamos lembrar desse dia de novo!ó.ò

Eu e o Dohko-Hai!

Saem faizcas entre eu e a Uva passa!

Paff!

Dohko-Respeito pelo os mais velhos!u.u

Eu-Ora seu fd...ò.ó

Mu-Quietinha ae!

Eu-MMHMHMMH!

Mu-Melhorou...u.u''

Tiaki-Hhehehe

Le-Q bom q naum apnhamos!

Aiolia-Mas to morrendo de vontade de te bater agora!

Le-Bate covarde!

Aiolia-GRGRGRGRGRRRR!SUA PXXX...

Le-Olha como me chama!

Pof!Pof!Pof!

Shaka-Obrigado Lumi-Chan tirou o meu vizinho indesejavel do caminho

Aiolia-Repete isso Shaka!

Pof!

Aiolia-iiiittttteee!X.X

Du-Oba nasceu outra materia:Aiolia apanha de uma das meninas da equipe!

Todos: -.-''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

* * *


End file.
